A New Beginning
by tellergirl
Summary: At 21, out of college and living on her own, Sarah faces many choices.....and one she didn't expect to have. My first, so bear with me while I figure it out!
1.

Sarah spun around in the middle of her new apartment, excited

Disclaimer:I own nothing from the movie Labyrinth.Unfortunately.=)

A New Beginning

Sarah spun around in the middle of her new apartment, excited.She had her own place!Her parents had moved to Florida.The only downside was that they had taken Toby with them.But it made her giddy to finally be on her own at the age of 21.

She counted off mentally the things she had going for her.She had graduated college the week before, and had a job interview coming up in two days.She had a car, a gift from her mother. It almost made up for the fact that she hadn't come to the ceremony!

She dropped down on the couch, stretching out lazily as she relaxed.She did not see the owl perched outside her window....

Two days later:

Sarah let herself into her apartment, pushing the door solidly shut behind her.She leaned back against the door, letting her breath out with a whoosh.The interview had gone well.At least she hoped it did.It's always hard to tell what they're thinking when they ask you all those questions.

She walked towards the kitchen, kicking off her high heels along the way.Opening the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring herself a small amount to sip on before going to her room to change.Pieces of clothing hit the floor on her way back, a small thrill hitting her at the realization that there was no one to yell at her for leaving her things laying on the floor.By the time she reached her room she wore only her slip, which was why she was completely unprepared for the voice that greeted her upon opening her bedroom door.

"Happy to see me Sarah?I must say I love the way you greet your guests."

The wine glass she had been holding hit the ground with a thud.Frozen, she could only stare at the man lounging quite comfortably across her bed.

"Jareth" she breathed, backing into the wall next to the door."I didn't call you."

"You didn't have to."He said with a grin, rising to walk towards her."It was time to come."

"What are you talking about?"

He leaned against the wall, a hand on either side of her, effectively trapping her between the wall and his body.She became immediately tense at his closeness, remembering that he was not to be trusted, even at his most charming.Especially at his most charming!He looked down at her with amusement, a faint smile on his lips as she stared up at him, helpless to do anything else.

"It's time to take you home."

  


"I am home."She whispered, still staring up at him."I want to know what you're talking about.Now."

" Lovely Sarah."Jareth said with a smile, his hand coming up to stroke her hair."Your home is the Underground.It always has been.You've only been up here to learn.But now it's time to return to where you really belong."

Sarah batted his hand away.Placing her hands against his chest, she pushed back; giving her much needed space between them.Remembering her state of undress, she retrieved a robe, tying it securely before turning to face him.Another mistake.He was leaning against the wall, looking breathtakingly magical in his otherworldly clothes, a small smile playing across his lips.His smile grew as she placed her hands on her hips, scowling at him with confusion.

"I'm going to the living room."She said slowly, wanting desperately to be out of the bedroom."When we get there, YOU are going to explain what is going on."

She went back the way she had come, kicking her clothes out of the way, feeling his eyes burning into her back the entire way.She perched on the edge of an armchair, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Jareth as he prowled around her living room.He seemed to be fascinated with her things, picking up an item to examine it with a smile.She winced inwardly as she realized it was her music box.The one that played that song…

"Well?"she asked, arching an eyebrow at him, impatience showing in every line of her body."Tell me what you want."

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"he asked, setting the music box down gently.

"Of course I do!"

"Alright then." Jareth replied, his hands on his hips as he looked down upon her regally "I want you."


	2. 

lswj&s ****

Thanks for the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: once again, I own nothing from the Labyrinth.

A Choice Given

A thrill went through Sarah at his words. Part of her was astonished that he would state it so boldly. The other part was intrigued. She mentally ordered herself to remember that things are not always what they seem, especially when they came to Jareth…

"How exactly did you 'want' me?" she asked, wincing as she realized how that probably sounded to him.

"The possibilities are endless." Jareth said softly, his eyes holding hers as he set the music box down. "But I'll stick to the point. I want you to return to my castle with me."

"Why? I defeated you. I won my freedom, as well as Toby's. You have no power-"

"I'd prefer not to hear those words again, if you don't mind." He said, waving his hand impatiently. "What if I told you that the Labyrinth was a test? That you passed this test? And that by passing you've earned the right to live there?"

Sarah digested this slowly, uncertain as to whether she should believe him or not. The idea had possibilities, if she allowed herself to think about them. Which she wouldn't. She'd never stopped believing, but fantasies had little place in everyday life, and she'd stopped using them as a means of escape long ago. Except for the ones that came at night, when she thought of him, and reality no longer intruded…..

"If it was a test, why have you waited so long to tell me I've passed?" she asked, folding her legs under her as she relaxed into the chair. "Why didn't you come for me sooner?"

He smiled at the picture she made, chatting with him in her bathrobe in the middle of a Monday afternoon. The sunlight streamed across her hair, turning it a beautiful bronze bound tightly against her neck.

"You were a child." Jareth replied. "You weren't ready to accept what I was offering you. And you do have to accept it. You have to make the choice."

Unable to resist, he disappeared from view, only to reappear behind her chair immediately. She jerked as his fingers delved into her hair, pulling out the pins that held it securely. A tingle moved up her spine as he stroked her hair, and she stiffened in response, unsure of what his intentions.

"And what is it I have to accept?" she asked, breathless as his hands moved through her hair. "What is it you are offering me?"

Jareth leaned down so that his lips were just brushing her ear as he whispered his answer.

"My heart."


	3. Let the Games Begin!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from the Labyrinth

Disclaimer:Once again, I own nothing from the Labyrinth.The rest comes out of my head.

Thank you for the reviews!

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

"Your heart?"Sarah asked with disbelief, pulling away from him abruptly.She stood and began to pace. "I do not recall that you offered me anything except a crystal.And I wasn't willing to pay your price for that."

"I offered you your dreams."Jareth corrected softly, folding his arms across his chest as he watched her pace "It is not my fault you did not yet realize what they were."

"I wanted Toby's freedom!"She shot back, pushing her hair out of her face impatiently.

"Was that all?"

"Of course!"She replied, looking back at him over her shoulder as she stood at the window."I was 15!What else could I have wanted from you?"

She didn't realize that the sunlight coming through the window outlined her perfectly, giving the impression of an angel to his eyes.His gaze devoured her as she gazed out at her view of the alley, pretending an interest she did not have in the brick of the building across the street.He took a breath; preparing an answer to a question he hadn't a good answer for.

"You wanted an adventure.You wanted your dreams to come to life.And when they did," he paused, waiting until she looked at him "you were afraid to take them.You returned to a world you don't belong in, when you should have stayed with me."

"I had no reason to stay with you.I had Toby." Sarah said bluntly."Everything else was just illusions, your way to distract me. "

"Not all was an illusion, Sarah."Jareth told her, his gaze going pointedly to the music box "I offered you my soul."

"If I became your slave!"

"I may have used the wrong words." He admitted. " I'd never offered anyone my heart before.I was nervous."

"That's as believable as you being generous."She laughed, sobering when she saw the hurt flash across his face."Jareth-"

"I think I've given you enough to think about for now." He said, cutting her off."I'll leave you to make your decision."

"I'm staying here."

"I will return to you tomorrow." 

In a shower of light, he was gone

Sarah sat on the sofa in the dark, her mind replaying the conversation she'd had with Jareth that afternoon.He couldn't be serious!He must be up to something.He was trying to trick her into returning so he could extract his revenge for her defeat of him 6 years ago.He couldn't possibly love her.He didn't know her!Yet he'd been so serious.And there'd been tenderness when his hands has stroked through her hair.Even when she'd been blunt, his expression had been gentle, as if he really cared about what she was saying.Then when she'd been rude, and his face had shown the pain he'd felt at her words.

She reminded herself of his acting skills.His charm.How mesmerizing his gaze could be when he was trying to talk you into something.She straightened, her resolve returning to resist him at all turns.He was playing a game, all she had to do was figure out the rules….


	4. Round One

Once again, I own nothing from the Labyrinth

Once again, I own nothing from the Labyrinth. "Such a pity."

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!

Round One

Sarah slapped at the alarm clock, irritated that she'd forgotten to unset it from the day before. She'd been up half the night coming to her decision to outwit him, and she was not eager to get up this early to start her day. The sunlight coming in the window told her it would be a beautiful June day, so she began to consider getting up, maybe making use of the pool the apartment complex had to offer. She stretched lazily, enjoying the feeling of having no obligations lined up for the day. If you didn't count the fact that Jareth was coming to visit.

She looked at the clock. 8am. At this time of day the pool should be deserted. She closed her eyes. One more hour of sleep can't hurt.She pulled the blankets over her head and snuggled down for a quick sleep…

Noon

"So much for getting an early start at the pool."Sarah grumbled as she struggled out of bed.

She made her way to the bathroom, determined not to get lost in sleep again.She pinned her hair atop her head, and fumbled in the cabinet for her suntan lotion.She turned back to the bedroom, peeking around the corner to make sure Jareth wasn't around before stripping off her nightgown and rummaging in her dresser for the bikini she'd treated herself to last week.She got it on, and then belted a beach robe around herself loosely before heading for the front of the apartment.She stopped at the fridge long enough to grab an iced tea before heading out the front door.

The sun was shining brightly over head and she smiled with delight when she set her things down beside a lounge chair.There were only a few people taking advantage as she was, and she dove into the heated water, setting out to do at least a few laps before lazing beside the pool to work on her tan.Sarah didn't notice that as she swam, the people at the pool left one by one, as if they'd been ordered to do so.When she pulled herself up onto the edge to catch her breath she saw she was alone, and was pleased.

A few more laps and she began to float lazily, not seeing when Jareth appeared beside her chair.He sat and watched her, his gaze drawn to her barely covered body as she floated on the water.All thoughts of taking it slowly began to disappear, all he could think of was making her his…

Sarah headed for the shallow end, walking up the steps.Her gaze was focused on the ground, so she did not notice Jareth until she was halfway across.

"Jareth!"Sarah gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would return."

"I didn't expect you this soon."

"So I noticed."He replied, his gaze moving over her hungrily.

Sarah couldn't move as he approached her.She began to tremble as he stepped up to her, his arms going around her slowly.Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down, his lips brushing hers lightly, a teasing kiss that surprised her with its intensity.His arms tightened around her when she made no move to pull away, and she found herself leaning into his embrace, her lips opening under his voluntarily.

Jareth couldn't believe she was allowing him this moment, but he was careful not to take too much advantage of his good fortune.He was delighted at her disappointed expression when he pulled his mouth from hers, even more so when she continued to lean on him for support.

"I shouldn't have let you do that." Sarah whispered, burying her face in his neck

"Why not?" Jareth asked, still shaky, though his voice, regal as ever, hid it well.

"Because I wasn't—I mean I'm not—going back with you."She told him, stepping back. 

" So for a moment you considered the idea."

"Never" she shot back, on surer ground now that there was space between them " One kiss won't change my mind."

"Maybe another one will" Jareth said with a grin, stepping forward.

"No!" Sarah said hastily, putting up her hand to ward him off. "It will take more than kisses to make me leave everything behind."

"I see."Jareth said thoughtfully, rubbing his hands together eagerly "I know what I'll have to do then."

"What?" she asked, suspicious of the twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll have to court you."

"Court me?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide "I didn't mean-"

"You need more convincing." He said firmly, taking her hand and tugging her to her chair, where he handed her the robe "You did say it would take more than a few kisses."

"I didn't mean it!"Sarah said, fury making her cheeks red as he bundled her into her robe "At least, not the way you are interpreting!"

"I like my interpretation better." He told her as he transported them back to her apartment. "It has more possibilities."

"How do you plan to go about courting me?" Sarah demanded, breathless from the quick jump.

"Now Sarah," Jareth said, dropping a quick kiss on her lips before she could dodge him "That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

He disappeared.


	5. To Win Her

Disclaimer: The labyrinth does not, unfortunately, belong to me

Disclaimer:The labyrinth does not, unfortunately, belong to me.

To Win Her 

Sarah sat at the bar, swirling her drink with the little plastic straw distractedly as she watched her friends chat up a couple of cute guys.She had thought it would be a good idea to get away from the apartment.That way if Jareth showed up, she wouldn't be there.Now she's rethinking her strategy.She'd come out with a couple of girls she'd gone to school with, hoping they would help her keep her mind off of him.It had worked, until the guys had shown up.She had no interest in them, cute as they may be.She blamed Jareth completely for this.

She took a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea.Maybe getting drunk would help.Maybe not.But it can't hurt to try, right?So thinking, she slugged down the remains of the drink, signaling the bartender for another.She had just taken a sip when her friend Cindy tapped her on the shoulder.

"You look bummed."Cindy said to her "I take it the interview didn't work out?"

"Oh, yeah."Sarah replied she had totally forgotten the interview "I haven't heard back from them yet."

"At least it was your first one."Cindy said sympathetically " It could be your 10th.Whoa!Trying to get drunk tonight?"

"Your always after me to loosen up."Sarah said with a laugh, setting down her empty glass. "Ooh!Let's go dance, Cindy!"

She bounced out onto the dance floor, Cindy in tow.She loved this song, the beat made her wild.She presented a pretty picture on the floor, wearing a black mini dress and heels, moving to the beat of the song.The volume of the music suddenly got lower, softer, and she paused in confusion as it faded away entirely.No one around her seemed to notice, as she stood motionless, watching the people dance around her.

A sparkle caught her eye, and she turned, her jaw dropping as she saw Jareth coming toward her through the crowd.He wore black, but for the white shirt beneath.His appearance was very formal, as if for a ball.Like THEIR ball.She looked down, seeing that her own form fitting dress had been replaced with a beautiful hunter green gown with diamonds glittering amid the lace.Her hair, which had been twisted up, now cascaded down around her shoulders in a riot of curls.There were diamonds scattered throughout her hair as well.

The nightclub faded away, to be replaced by a mirrored room not unlike the one they'd had their dance in.This time they were alone.A waltz began to play softly, and Sarah began to walk to Jareth, meeting him halfway, in the middle of the ballroom.Jareth reached out his hand, his expression inquiring.Without hesitation, perhaps due to the liquor still in her system, Sarah stepped forward, her gaze on Jareth's as he lead them into the dance.

"I didn't eat any peaches, I swear it." Sarah said, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at him.

"You didn't need one." Jareth replied, amused " Have you been enjoying your night out?"

"Not really." She said, a pout on her lips "I kept thinking about you."

"I don't mind hearing that."He told her, his eyes caressing her face. "How about now?"

"I'm still thinking about you." Sarah confessed, embarrassed "Jareth-"

"Yes?"

"Why do you say I belong in the Underground?"

Jareth swung her around, making her breathless as she waited for his reply.

"Because I love you."He told her "I've loved you since I first saw you.You belong by my side, always."

"I have feelings for you."Sarah said honestly, "I don't know that I can trust you."

"Because I took your brother."

"No.I did ask you to do that."She answered, looking down with shame" It's because you made it so hard to get him back.You gave me rules, then you broke them."

"If it had been easy you wouldn't have learned to value your brother."Jareth said, his tone gentle as he raised her chin so that her gaze met his again "You took him for granted."

"Among other things." Sarah replied, laughing softly "Have I been taking you for granted?"

"You had expectations.I met them."He replied, "I believe you took for granted that I would be frightening.That won't be the case anymore.Thank you for the dance Sarah."

The music ended.Jareth leaned down, brushing his lips against hers softly.The ballroom scene disappeared, leaving her once again on the crowded nightclub floor.

"I don't believe I'll take you for granted, Jareth."She said to herself."Not anymore."


	6. Decisions, Decisions

Thank you for all the reviews

Thank you for all the reviews!(I'm writing as fast as I can think it up!)=)

Disclaimer:I own nothing from the Labyrinth.

Decisions, Decisions 

The phone rang, startling Sarah out of her trance.She answered, then set it down a few minutes later with a confused expression.

"I got the job!"She breathed. "But I don't know if I can take it!"

She buried her face in her hands.A week ago everything had been so simple.Her life had been laid out perfectly; she'd known exactly what she wanted to do.Now it was all in chaos.Ever since Jareth had shown up in her life again.Now she didn't know what to do.

She could choose to return with Jareth, to a world with never-ending possibilities, and a King who said he loved her.Or she could remain here, where all would be familiar, stable and…

"Lonely." Sarah said softly "I'd miss him."

She'd not thought that she'd miss him.She certainly hadn't last time they'd met up.She laughed softly, calling herself a liar.She'd always missed him, even when she'd forced herself not to think of him.She'd tried to forget him, because she'd never thought to see him again.She'd never expected that he could care for her the way he'd said he would.

Did he care?His expression when he was with her said he did.He'd not tried to force her to choose, hadn't made any moves she hadn't gone along with willingly.With his powers, he could have cast a spell that made her.All he'd done so far is give her a choice, and show her possibilities.

Sarah picked up the phone, and made a call.She kept her words brief, and hung up with a smile, feeling a bit of relief at the one decision made.

"Jareth." She called softly, walking to look out the window."I need to talk to you."

She turned, not surprised to see him standing in the doorway.They faced each other across the room, neither speaking for moments.

"You called?" He said softly, his calm expression betrayed by the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes."Sarah replied, "I have something to say to you."

She walked to him, stopping only when she was close enough to take his hands into hers.Her own were shaking, and she needed something to hold onto.It seemed only natural to go to him for comfort.

"I've made my decision."She told him, looking up at him "I'm ready to tell you now."

"What have you decided, love?"

"I'm going home." She answered, "With you."

There was a moment when Jareth wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.When it sank in that he had, a huge grin lit up his face, and he gathered her to him, swinging her around happily.His lips covered hers in a kiss that took her breath away, and she laughed up at him as he set her down.

"Jareth-" she said, "I wasn't done yet."

"I'm sorry."He said, not meaning it "There's more?"

He kissed her again, pulling her against him tightly.Sarah melted into his embrace, nearly forgetting what she wanted to tell him as his hands began to roam…

"There's going to be rules." She informed him.

"Anything you want."Jareth replied, forcing himself to take a step back.

"You haven't heard them yet."She warned him. "You may not like some of them." 

"Alright, then."Jareth said, "Tell me what they are."


	7. Rules

Disclaimer: Nothing I use from the movie Labyrinth is mine

Disclaimer:Nothing I use from the movie Labyrinth is mine.

Rules

"First, I want to make it clear that I make my own decisions."Sarah told him firmly "No tricks."

"You've made this one on your own." Jareth pointed out.

"True. " Sarah conceded."I also want to be able to return here anytime I want.I'll need to visit Toby."

This was also an expected request.Jareth reached over to her, running his fingers up her arm.He kept expecting to wake up, that this was a dream.

"Another thing." Sarah began, knowing he may not like this one. "I reserve the right to change my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should set a period of time.A 'trial run' so to speak.What if I can't handle giving up all I know for what I don't know? I have to know I have the right to come back if I choose to."

"I told you the choice was yours.If you choose to come back, then so be it." Jareth said slowly."I'm allowed to persuade you to stay, of course."

Sarah's eyes closed as he began to nibble on her fingers.He laid a kiss in the palm of her hand, making shivers go up her spine.She leaned into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder as his lips trailed up her arm, tasting as he went.

"Something tells me you'll be good at that." She sighed, "Persuading."

"Is there anything else?" Jareth asked, one eyebrow rose.

"No.That was it."

"Then I have a request as well." He said, "Kiss me."

She complied with his request, gladly.When she opened her eyes again they were in a beautiful garden.Sarah looked around, her eyes widening as she recognized the castle walls.She saw they were in a courtyard, private and secluded.The sun was shining, and a soft breeze ruffled the skirts of the gown she now wore.Her hair was once again down, and she grinned at Jareth.

"You've let my hair down again."

"I like it better this way." He said, a mischievous glint in his eye as he gathered handfuls of it.

She could see why, as he gently pulled her to him for yet another kiss.His tongue invaded her mouth skillfully, and she could barely catch her breath when he chose to stop.When he did she looked around, her gaze taking in every detail of her surroundings.

"This is beautiful."Sarah told him "I didn't see this last time."

"There is a lot you did not see."Jareth replied "You saw only a fraction of the Labyrinth, and the Goblin City."Once you are settled in, perhaps I could show you what you missed."

"Where will I be settled?" she asked, her gaze on the ground before them.

"In whichever room you choose." He said softly "I would be more than willing to share my room…"

Sarah took a breath, trying to decide how best to answer him.She wanted him, but she wanted to be one hundred percent positive she was going to stay.She didn't want to tell him no, either.

"When I come to your bed", she said, meeting his gaze directly "You will know I'm staying."

"Then I look forward to that day." He said with a smile, bending down to place a light kiss on her lips "I should warn you Sarah, my love."

"Warn me about what?"

"I plan to do everything in my power to make you want to stay." Jareth promised, his eyes warm as he gazed upon her."Everything you can imagine."


	8. Starting Anew

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Labyrinth

**Disclaimer:I own nothing from the Labyrinth.(Repeat a million times)**

** **

** **

**Starting anew **

** **

** **

Sarah stretched in her bed, opening her eyes to sunlight streaming in the window.She blinked sleepily at her surroundings, slightly confused.The bed was large, more than king size.There was a gauzy canopy above her head, and sheer curtains hanging from the posts to envelope her in a cozy cocoon.The sheets were satin; she rubbed one against her cheek, enjoying the luxury.She sat up, climbed out of bed, and took a look around the room, marveling at the beauty of it.The décor reminded her of a book she'd read in a class, describing the rooms in a palace.The floors were a glossy wood, with plush rugs spread around for comfort.The furniture was delicate, yet sturdy.

**Sarah went to the wardrobe and opened the double doors.There were more gowns than she could wear in a lifetime, in all manner of material and color.She ran her hand along the fabrics, a grin of delight on her face.Turning, she went to a door, opening it to find a bathroom bigger than her entire apartment had been.She decided to take a bath, and then decide what she was to wear.**

**Jareth knocked on her bedroom door, waiting for her answer.When she did not he entered, carefully balancing a breakfast tray on his arm.He set it down carefully in her sitting area, and then looked around.He guessed where she was, and forced himself to turn to leave the room, giving her privacy.That is, until she walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.**

**"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed, shocked.**

**" I brought your breakfast." He told her, "I was just leaving."**

**"Oh." She said, "I was going to get dressed."**

**"If you must." He said with a sigh.She laughed at him, and he grinned back. When you are ready, I could take you for a walk.I'll wait for you downstairs."**

**"All right." Sarah agreed. "I won't be long."**

**Jareth left the room, and Sarah hurried to get dressed.It took her a touch longer than she expected, as she wasn't used to the gown.She ran a brush through her long hair, her eyes widening in surprise as her hair dried with each stoke.Magic!She tied it back with a velvet ribbon to match the dress, and then went to see what Jareth had brought her for breakfast. **

**Dressed and fed, Sarah found her way downstairs.She found herself in the throne room quite by accident and stood stunned, unable to believe the change.**

**"Like it?" Jareth asked, coming across the room to her.He took both her hands in his, delighted by her reaction.**

**"Everything's different!"**

**The throne room was full of light, which came through huge windows and reflected off crystal chandeliers and figures throughout the room.Instead of the chaos of last time, all was in order.**

**"I told you I was living up to your expectations before." Jareth teased her "Now I plan to exceed them."**

**"I hope so." Sarah replied with a coy smile, leaning up to kiss him. "Where are we going today?"**

**"I thought we'd go visiting."**

**"Visiting who?"**

**"You'll see."******

** **


	9. Old Friends

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Disclaimer:You know the drill.I own nothing from the Labyrinth.

Thank you for the reviews!I'm sorry for the delay.Our modem fried this weekend.=)

Old Friends 

"Hoggle!"Sarah cried with delight, "Ludo, Sir Didymus.I'm so glad to see you!"

She ran to them, hugging each one in turn.Jareth stood back, not wanting to intrude.

"You's back." Hoggle said, as if it were expected. "It took you long enough."

"Yes, fair maiden.We were disappointed when you stopped calling us." Didymus said, his whiskered nose trembling with excitement. "Did you stop needing us?"

"I thought I did." Sarah admitted, "But I was wrong.I stopped making time in my life for what mattered to me."

"Your dreams." Hoggle pointed out.

"And old friends." Sarah added. "I've missed you.All of you."

"If you stay you can see us whenever you want."Didymus told her.

Sarah shot Jareth a look, grinning at the feigned innocence she saw on his face.

"Dirty pool, Jareth." She said with a grin. "Since when have you three been on his side?"

"Jareth, friend." Ludo burst out with, making everyone laugh.

"We's always been on his side."Hoggle said, somewhat ashamed as Sarah stared at him. "Well, for the most part.We wanted you to make it through, but it couldn't be too easy for you."

"You knew I was coming?" Sarah asked, looking at all of them.

"Jareth told us." Didymus replied. "He said his 'future Queen' was coming, and had to be tested."

"So that I could live here in the Labyrinth."

"Yes." Hoggle said, "Is you mad at us for helping him?"

Sarah looked around at her friends, unable to reply for a moment.She should be mad.She had been deceived.But the end result was that she was getting what every girl had dreamed of.A fairy tale story, with a King who loved her and friends that looked after her.And, of course, living in a castle.

"Of course not." Sarah said firmly."We all learned something from our trip through the Labyrinth together.Didn't we Jareth?"

"Yes, we did." He said softly, pleased at her reaction to what she'd learned.

-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-----…..-

"I just need you to keep him busy for a few hours." Sarah told Hoggle, hurrying down the hallway towards her room. "Just keep him out of the castle, ok?"

"How's I supposed to do that?"Hoggle asked, rushing after her.

"You'll think of something, Hoggle."Sarah said with a grin.

"What's you planning, anyway?"

"A surprise."Sarah said softly, as the door to her room closed behind her.


	10. Seduction

I own nothing from the labyrinth

I own nothing from the labyrinth!J Seduction

Jareth stalked towards the castle, his cape flying behind him, making him look regal, and frightening.Sarah shivered at the sight, but not from fear.She stood on the balcony of her bedroom, her hands clasped before her nervously as she turned to her room.She went to the mirror, checking her appearance for the fiftieth time.

**She wore the infamous ball gown, white with silvery sparkles cast throughout.Her hair was pulled back and left to fall down over her shoulders.Silver ribbon was entwined throughout the chestnut tresses, catching glints of light as she moved.**

**She took a breath to steel herself as Hoggle peeked into the room.**

**"Did I keep him out long enough?"**

**"Yes, thank you Hoggle." Sarah said with a smile, "was he hard to occupy?"**

**"Yes.He said I kept him away too long.That you may go back because he wasn't here to change your mind."**

**She grinned to herself.Hopefully this goes well!**

**"Can you send him an invitation, Hoggle?" Sarah asked "Ask him to come down to the ballroom as soon as he is able."**

**Hoggle left to do her bidding.Sarah found her way to the ballroom, and stood in the doorway, pleased with the results.It looked very similar to what she'd remembered for their first dance, minus the people.It had taken a battalion of goblins to get the job done, but it had been worth it.She walked over to where a small table had been set up, with dinner for two laid out.Candles were the only light in the room, giving everything a golden cast.**

**Jareth stood in the doorway watching as she bent to light the candles on the table.His mouth went dry at the sight of her, lovely in her gown.He looked down at his outfit, and with a wave of his hand changed it to what he'd been wearing that same night, for their first dance.**

**Sarah felt his stare, and she turned, smiling at him uncertainly as he continued to stare at her without expression.**

**"Beautiful."He said, coming forward to take her hands in his "You found the dress."**

**He bent down; letting his lips just brush hers before taking a step back to look at the room**

**"When did you find time to do all this?"**

"While you were with Hoggle." She admitted.

**"So I was set up?" Jareth asked, one eyebrow raised as he smiled down at her. **

**"I needed time.I can't just wave my hand and have it all appear like someone I know."Sarah teased "Hungry?"**

**"Very."He replied, bringing her hand up to his lips for a taste.**

**Sarah shivered as he helped her into her seat.Her breath caught as he leaned down, she could almost feel his kiss…**

**Dinner became the least important part of the evening, as they became more absorbed in each other.Sarah was caught up in the spell they wove around each other.She hardly noticed when the goblins came in to remove their plates, and leave dessert.**

**"Here." Jareth said, holding out a strawberry to her. "Try this."**

**Sarah leaned forward and took the fruit he offered, her teeth catching his finger as she leaned back.His eyes lit with hunger and he caught her chin in his hand, as he leaned forward to kiss her.**

**"May I have this dance?" he asked, knowing the answer would be yes as he rose.**

**Sarah stood, placing her hand in his as he led her to the center of the room. A waltz began to play and Jareth led her into the dance.The world ceased to exist for the two of them; they had eyes only for each other.**

**"This has been a wonderful evening." Jareth said softly, sighing as Sarah laid her head on his shoulder."I guess I can forgive Hoggle for keeping me away all day."**

**"He said you were unhappy with him." Sarah laughed, snuggling closer to him.**

**"I threatened him with the bog."Jareth admitted, "He knew better."**

**Neither one noticed that they had stopped moving to the music.His arms tightened around her, he knew he never wanted to let go.Her lips were pressed against his throat, she kissed him there, her tongue tasting, causing a moan to escape him.**

**"Sarah, stop."He warned, "or I may wind up carrying you off to my room."**

**"Maybe you should."She whispered, trailing kisses up to his ear.**

**Jareth put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her back a step as he looked into her eyes.**

**"What are you saying?" He asked her, needing to hear the words her eyes were telling him.**

**"I'm staying."Sarah replied, "I'd like to share your world with you."**

**His breath caught in his throat.He gathered her to him, and swung her around in happiness.Sarah laughed as he put her down.That laugh was smothered by his lips as they plundered hers.Sarah nearly melted into the floor under the assault. When she opened her eyes again they were in his room, which was lit by hundreds of candles.**

**"You work fast." She said, turning to look at them all.**

**"Not always, my love." Jareth told her, "Tonight is going to take forever."**

**He walked up behind her and began to undo the back of her gown.The buttons seemed to take forever, and he nearly waved his hand to make it disappear.He curbed his impatience, and was rewarded when the gown slid down, revealing what she wore beneath.**

**"You certainly are full of surprises tonight." He whispered, awe in his voice.**

**Sarah stepped free of the gown, suddenly nervous as his eyes swept up and down her naked body.Jareth stepped forward, and gathered her into his arms.**

**"I love you." He told her, sweeping her up into his arms as he headed for the bed.**

**"I love you too."Sarah replied, all nervousness disappearing as he gently laid her in the bed.**

**He shrugged out of his clothes, and stood before her.Sarah held out her arms, and he went to her, his body covering hers as their lips met in a kiss that sealed their future…**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**All done!Thank you to everyone who reviewed me.You kept me going, and gave me good ideas! ****J******

** **

** **

** **


End file.
